


Tragedia en cinco actos

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Insanity, Love/Hate, Non-Canon Pairing, Revenge, Romance, Spanish, Tragedy, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia de Severus Snape y Bellatrix Lestrange es una tragedia en cinco actos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acto I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JKR
> 
> Spoilers: Sólo hasta el 6° libro, después de eso es AU

**Acto I**

La sangre le hervía en las venas. Una frase tan banal, tan trillada, pero nunca tan verdadera como en ese momento. Podía sentir la sangre burbujeándole en las venas, quemándole la piel desde dentro, podía sentir el odio recorriéndole el cuerpo, sus músculos tensos por la rabia, un gusto amargo en la boca, sus labios pálidos de ira.

La furia era tan abrasadora que le quemaba, le quitaba el aire, pero aún más le quemaba la vergüenza. Lo habían humillado, ultrajado, y él no había hecho nada al respecto. No porque no lo hubiera intentado – una fugaz sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro al recordar el destello rojo en la mejilla de Potter – pero lo habían atacado por sorpresa, dos contra uno, y no era como si alguien hubiese acudido en su ayuda – salvo por la sangre sucia de Evans, que no contaba porque de todos modos no necesitaba la ayuda ni la lástima de gente como ella – y Potter y Black eran muy buenos con la varita...

_No te engañes. Ellos no son grandes magos: tú eres un inútil y lo sabes._

Apretó los dientes. Le hubiera gustado acallar la voz en su cabeza, pero cada vez que intentaba hacer oídos sordos la voz se volvía más insistente, más fuerte, más cruel. Parecía como si se alimentase de su propia debilidad, o tal vez de los murmullos que lo seguían por los pasillos adondequiera que fuera. Porque él sabía, él sabía que toda la escuela se reía a sus espaldas, y los que no se reían le tenían lástima, y el sólo pensarlo le daba ganas de vomitar.

Los únicos que no se reían ni se compadecían de su desgracia eran los Slytherins, demasiado indignados para hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. ¿Indignados con Potter y Black? Tal vez un poco – todos en Slytherin los odiaban, hasta la familia del propio Black – pero sobre todo por el bochorno que él le había hecho pasar a su propia casa al quedar en ridículo. La noble casa de Slytherin despreciaba por naturaleza a todo aquel que no fuera capaz de arreglárselas solo, sobre todo si quienes lo vencían pertenecían a otra casa.

Y no era como si él fuese particularmente popular en su propia casa. Puertas afuera, los Slytherins respetaban a sus sangre sucias y mestizos lo suficiente para no insultarlos ni maltratarlos delante de las otras casas, pero puertas adentro alguien con linaje no del todo puro debía apresurarse a demostrar su valía si no quería verse reducido al ostracismo. Después de cinco años de hacer el ridículo gracias a Potter y Black, Snape sospechaba que todos los puntos acumulados por su genialidad en Pociones y su soberbio manejo de las Artes Oscuras, que superaba al de cualquier otra persona en la escuela, habían sido arrojados al desagüe, al menos a ojos de sus compañeros. Y ése sería un estigma que no se borraría de su frente lo suficientemente rápido: era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que sus propios compañeros tomasen represalias contra él por la vergüenza que les había acarreado al dejarse ridiculizar por los payasos de Gryffindor.

Tan sumido estaba en sus sombríos pensamientos que no escuchó los pasos quedos sobre el frío mármol ni el susurro de una túnica al deslizarse, y se sobresaltó cuando sintió un cálido aliento en la nuca.

\- ¿Por qué dejas que el inútil de mi primo te humille así?

Snape giró rápido la cabeza, varita en mano, y se encontró con los ojos pétreos de Bellatrix Black. Snape no bajó la varita. Bellatrix era famosa por su habilidad con las maldiciones y su liberalidad a la hora de usarlas.

Ella no parecía incómoda por tener una varita apuntada a su garganta. En sus ojos, semiocultos por párpados pesados que le daban un eterno aspecto lánguido, sólo brillaba una chispa de curiosidad. Ni burla, ni lástima, ni enfado: sólo una – casi – indiferente curiosidad.

Snape la miró un momento, estupefacto. En cinco años, ella apenas le había dirigido la palabra y nunca fuera de clase. Era natural: ella era la estrella más brillante de la constelación Black, la inteligente, despiadada y hermosa Bellatrix Black, la niña más mimada y a la vez más temida de Slytherin. Él, en cambio, era el pobre y desabrido mestizo, la perpetua víctima de los Merodeadores que para recomendarse no tenía más que su habilidad en Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y el alguna vez ilustre apellido de su madre.

Tenían la misma edad y estaban en el mismo curso, pero entre sus mundos había una distancia sólo mesurable en años luz. Que ahora le hablase, como si hubiera algún tipo de relación, algún nivel de igualdad entre ellos, era casi sobrenatural.

Cuando vio que ella inclinaba la cabeza a un lado, sus labios llenos curvándose para formar una nueva pregunta, se decidió a responder con un seco:

– Yo no dejo que me humillen por diversión.

\- Pero no haces nada por evitarlo – observó ella, sin cambiar su tono inexpresivo.

\- ¿Qué no hago nada por evitarlo? – exclamó, indignado. – Claro que lo hago, pero se complica cuando son cuatro contra uno¿no te parece?

Ella lo miró, pensativa.

\- Sí, supongo que la diferencia en número influye en algo.

\- ¿De veras lo crees? – replicó él, incapaz de ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz. Ella frunció el ceño: seguramente nunca alguien que ocupaba un escalón tan bajo en la cadena alimenticia de su casa le había hablado así. Snape hizo una mueca. – De todos modos¿qué puedes saber tú de eso? Mueves un dedo y todos saltan en tu ayuda.

Por primera vez Bellatrix perdió su aire de digna indiferencia.

\- No necesito la ayuda de nadie, me basto muy bien yo sola.

Snape sonrió al ver qué tan fácil era hacerla picar. Sintió una oleada de orgullo al pensar que él había sido capaz de hacerle perder la compostura a la formidable Bellatrix, a quien nadie se atrevía a contradecir. Claro que, de haber sido totalmente honesto consigo mismo, tendría que haber reconocido que su sonrisa no era sólo provocada por orgullo, sino también por el modo en que el enojo iluminaba sus ojos oscuros hasta que parecían estrellas, por el rojo que teñía sus mejillas, por el modo en que sus labios se fruncían, casi provocativamente...

Tal vez por eso decidió seguirla picando.

\- Quizás. Es imposible decirlo, ya que estás siempre rodeada de tus súbditos, listos para satisfacer todos tus deseos, por lo que nunca tienes que hacer nada por ti misma.

Un relámpago encendió sus ojos negros, que casi quemaron los suyos, mientras que su bien formado cuerpo se ponía en tensión.

\- Escúchame bien, Snape. En primer lugar, no son mis vasallos, súbditos o como les llames. Sí, son gente a la que le gusta andar conmigo y hacerme favores cuando me conviene, o porque quieren parte de la gloria de pertenecer al círculo íntimo de un Black o porque me tienen miedo, no sé ni me importa – Con un movimiento de cabeza, se apartó el cabello negro lustroso – como una retazo de una noche invernal – del rostro, y sus ojos, afilados como navajas, se clavaron en los suyos. – Es una relación de conveniencia, Snape, y después de cinco años tendrías que haber aprendido que es la única forma de llegar a algo en Slytherin... o en cualquier lado, vamos.

Sus últimas palabras se convirtieron en un susurro que acarició el rostro de Snape cuando ella acortó la distancia entre ambos. Él, que en algún momento había bajado la varita inconscientemente, se quedó tieso ante la proximidad de su cuerpo, mientras lo invadía una calidez que poco tenía que ver con el sol veraniego que se filtraba por entre los pesados cortinajes verdes, y mucho con las curvas femeninas que la túnica escolar no conseguía ocultar y con el brillo satinado de su piel, tan cerca de la suya.

Sus labios se curvaron lentamente, casi como si fuera conciente del esfuerzo que él debía hacer para que sus ojos permanecieran fijos en los suyos y no se desviaran por su cuerpo.

\- Tú eres un tipo inteligente, Snape. Tal vez uno de los alumnos más brillantes de la escuela. – Él mantuvo su cara inexpresiva y ella dio otro paso adelante – Sabes muchas cosas que no están en los libros de texto y que sólo pueden encontrarse en la Sección Prohibida... Manejas la varita mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, ni hablar de lo bien que te va en Pociones... – Bellatrix se inclinó hacia delante, sus labios rozando la oreja de él: un escalofrío lo recorrió, pero era el escalofrío más placentero que había sentido nunca – Podrías sernos de mucha utilidad¿sabes? Podrías ayudarnos mucho, y nosotros te ayudaríamos a ti...

\- ¿"Nosotros" quiénes?

\- Bueno, ya sabes, mi grupo: Rod, Rabastan, Evan, los muchachos...

En resumen, los chicos más temidos de la escuela. Los hermanos Lestrange eran mayores que ellos e infames por su crueldad con los alumnos más pequeños, Evan Rosier era el mejor duelista de su curso, y "los muchachos" también eran de temer: Avery era el típico lisonjero que se ganaba a los profesores y los alumnos mayores, pero también era un maestro en las artes de la manipulación, persuasión y extorsión, mientras que Wilkes no pestañeaba a la hora de usar la fuerza bruta o los peores hechizos, y podía vencer fácilmente a los alumnos de los cursos superiores. Conformaban un grupo cerrado, exclusivo, y el más temido de toda la escuela. Nadie se metía con ellos, ni siquiera los Merodeadores. Las pocas veces que lo habían intentado lo habían pagado muy caro.

 _Nosotros te ayudaríamos a ti..._  La clase de ayuda que Bellatrix le ofrecía era muy clara: si tenía a su grupo de su lado, pocos se atreverían a burlarse de él otra vez... y si lo hacían, no saldrían indemnes.

Era igual de clara la intención de Bellatrix.  _Sabes muchas cosas que no están en los libros de texto..._  Snape siempre había sido muy celoso de sus conocimientos: era lo único que tenía para defenderse en un mundo que le había sido hostil desde el principio. La idea de compartirlos no le causaba ninguna gracia, pero sentía el aliento cálido de Bellatrix en su cuello, e imágenes de lo que había sucedido aquella tarde junto al lago se negaban a desprenderse de sus retinas. Si aceptaba, nunca más se atreverían a humillarlo así, porque si lo intentaran él ya no estaría solo, ya no tendría que contar con la ayuda de una sangre sucia con ínfulas de heroína... Sería más fuerte que todos los Merodeadores y sus estúpidos acólitos juntos, se ganaría el respeto de sus compañeros... y más tarde, cuando los días de Hogwarts quedasen atrás¿quién sabía la ayuda que podría brindarle estar en contacto con algunas de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico?

Años más tarde, cuando reflexionase sobre cómo había comenzado su camino hacia el Lado Oscuro y hacia las filas del Señor Oscuro, se preguntaría si no había sido en aquel preciso instante, cuando escuchar el canto de sirena de la princesa maldita de Slytherin lo había condenado para siempre.


	2. Acto II

**Acto II**

La luz de la luna, filtrándose a través de las delgadas cortinas, iluminaba su cuerpo extendido en la cama convirtiendo cada una de las gotas de sudor que adornaban su piel en miles de diminutos diamantes centelleantes. Él la observaba en silencio, contemplando el suave movimiento de sus pechos al compás de su respiración; su rostro, a medias oculto por una sombra de enmarañado cabello negro; sus labios rojos levemente entreabiertos, exhalando un suspiro.

En momentos así, cuando ella dejaba los juegos y bajaba las barreras, cuando se quedaba dormida en sus brazos como una niña pequeña, olvidadas todas sus maniobras de poder y seducción, a él le gustaba contemplarla. Bella era siempre hermosa, tanto daba si estaba enojada, entusiasmada o era fríamente despiadada, pero sólo así él podía contemplarla a gusto, sin máscaras, sin disfraces. Sólo así podía verla tal cual era, sólo así la sentía realmente suya. Así era solamente Bella, no la despiadada Mortífaga ni la fantástica hechicera ni la heredera de los Black: Bella, sólo Bella. Su Bella.

En momentos así, también, después de que se hubiera entregado por entero a él, después de que se hubiera abandonado en sus brazos, no podía evitar que los porqué rondaran su mente. ¿Por qué  _ella_ , que podía tener todo aquello que deseara, malgastaba así su tiempo con él?

Cierto que Bella ya no era la niña mimada de Slytherin, la rebelde consentida por los profesores, la muchacha que con una caída de ojos tenía un séquito de chicos a sus pies. Ahora era una mujer, y el mundo seguro de Hogwarts había quedado muy atrás, para dar paso a un mundo mucho más grande que el que alguna vez habían imaginado. Y sin embargo, nada había cambiado. Bella había crecido en belleza y en conocimientos, seguía siendo la heredera de la familia más importante del mundo mágico, los hombres seguían rendidos ante ella. Todo el mundo se le ofrecía para que ella lo tomase... pero a Bella no le interesaba aquello que podía alcanzarse con sólo estirar los dedos. Ella no quería que le regalasen el mundo: quería tomarlo por la fuerza y moldearlo a sus deseos.

Tal vez por eso seguía eligiéndolo a él a pesar de todo: porque era el único que la había desafiado. Sonrió en la oscuridad al recordar la expresión en el rostro de Bella cuando rechazó sus primeros avances. No lo había podido creer. Ningún hombre – nadie, en realidad – se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa. Y él, un don nadie sin nombre ni fortuna, la había hecho a un lado. ¿Cómo había podido suceder?

Aquello encendió la chispa de la curiosidad en Bella, y a partir de ese momento tomó un interés muy personal en él, interés que iba mucho más allá de las maldiciones que podía enseñarle. Y él, que era posiblemente la única persona que comprendía la naturaleza de Bella, se reía para sus adentros y seguía esquivándola, cosa que no hacía más que provocarla para que redoblase sus esfuerzos. Lo cual era precisamente lo que él buscaba.

Cuando finalmente lo tuvo para sí, Bella rió, vanagloriándose de cómo lo había seducido. Entonces él había sonreído con cierto aire de suficiencia.

\- ¿Estás segura de que fuiste tú quién me sedujo a mí y no al revés?

Ella, que era más inteligente de lo que a veces dejaba entrever, terminó la discusión al taparle la boca con un beso.

Bella empezó a moverse en sueños y él, sabiendo que pronto despertaría, cerró los ojos y pretendió dormir. Al cabo de un momento, sintió su cálida mano sobre su hombro.

\- Severus, sé que no duermes.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, él sonrió.

\- Eres muy inteligente, pero eso ya lo sabías.

Su risa tintineó en sus oídos, al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Sabes? A veces... A veces, me gustaría que los momentos así durasen para siempre.

_A mí más que a ti_ , a él le hubiera gustado decirle, pero no era un hombre de expresar sus sentimientos, no los más profundos. Hacía ya mucho tiempo había descubierto lo honda que podía ser la herida cuando se llevaba el corazón a la vista de todos, y había jurado que no volvería a sucederle. No dijo nada, entonces, pero besó su frente y ella se acurrucó junto a él. El silencio los envolvió y mientras los segundos pasaban, él pensó que tal vez, tal vez, si lo deseaban los dos con suficiente fuerza, este instante duraría toda la eternidad.

Los deseos nunca se le dieron bien a Severus Snape.

\- Voy a casarme con Rodolphus Lestrange.

En un primer momento, él no reaccionó. Se quedó inmóvil, dejando que sus palabras penetraran en su mente y cobrasen algún sentido. Un instante atrás, él había sentido, por una vez en la vida, que sus dedos se asían a algo sólido, algo verdadero, y un instante después, el castillo de naipes de sus deseos se derrumbaba, dejándole desorientado y perdido, sin tener idea de cómo reaccionar.

Cuando el silencio se extendió, Bella se incorporó a su lado y se inclinó sobre él.

\- ¿Entiendes lo que acabo de decirte? Rod y yo ya hemos fijado la fecha.

Ella intentó mirarlo a los ojos pero él apartó la mirada. Cuando pudo encontrar la fuerza para obligar a sus músculos faciales a moverse, dijo en un tono frío e impersonal:

\- ¿De veras? Pues, felicidades. Tienen mis mejores deseos. Ahora, si me disculpas – se dio la vuelta, quitándole la manta – voy a dormirme. Buenas noches.

Le dio la espalda y apretó los ojos, como si pretendiese forzarse a sí mismo al sueño, pero por dentro hervía de rabia, impotencia y, aunque no se lo hubiera confesado ni a sí mismo, desilusión. El hechizo de luz de luna se había roto, y el sapo no se había vuelto príncipe ni la calabaza carruaje. Ya desde niño Severus Snape había sabido que los cuentos de hadas Muggles eran ilusiones frágiles, fútiles, que se desvanecían con un soplo a la luz de la mañana, cuando la cruda realidad lo despertaba en la destartalada casucha de la calle de la Hilandera, con los sollozos de su madre y los gruñidos de su padre. Pero esta vez el sueño había durado demasiado tiempo y la caída fue demasiado abrupta.

Un resoplido de impaciencia lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones, pero ni se molestó en abrir los ojos.

\- Severus, mírame. Por Merlín, Severus, estás actuando como un niño. Tenemos que hablar.

\- Creí que ya estaba todo dicho. Buenas noches, Bella.

Hubo otro resoplido.

\- Tú no entiendes.

Las palabras de Bella fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- ¿Que yo no entiendo? – Se incorporó como un resorte y clavó los ojos negros en los suyos – Entiendo perfectamente. Entiendo que eres la heredera de una de las familias más aristocráticas del mundo mágico, entiendo que tu apellido no podría soportar otra mancha como la que arrojó tu hermana sobre él al fugarse con un sangre sucia. Entiendo que eres una niña mimada acostumbrada a determinado tren de vida y necesitas a alguien con dinero que te mantenga, alguien con la fortuna, el nombre y el linaje adecuados para dejar contentos a mamá y papá, y que el mestizo sin un Knut no puede ofrecerte nada de eso. Entiendo que no tardarás en verme como un "mientras tanto" en tu vida, como un mero capricho adolescente que pronto olvidarás. Como ves, Bella, te entiendo perfectamente.

Hizo un intento de volver a acostarse, pero Bella le sujetó el brazo.

\- A mí no me llamas niña mimada, ¿estamos? – Sus ojos relampaguearon peligrosamente, pero a él ya le daba igual. Que se enfureciera cuanto quisiera, no podría hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho - ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera sacarme de encima a mis padres? Tú no sabes cómo son. No me dejarán en paz. Y no lo hago sólo por ellos – Desvió un momento la mirada – Lo hago también por mi carrera. Después de lo que hizo... esa perra traidora a la sangre, soy el hazmerreír de nuestro círculo. No lo niegues, Severus – Se mordió el labio, que le temblaba por la ira contenida – No me importa en absoluto lo que digan las viejas arpías como mi tía Walburga, pero estoy segura que muchos Mortífagos estarán encantados de usarlo en mi contra, y yo no podría soportarlo si el Maestro...

A él le hubiera gustado decirle que era una paranoica, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. En los tiempos que corrían, cualquier rumor de alianza con el bando de los sangre sucia y los amantes de los Muggles que alcanzase los oídos del Señor Oscuro podía ser letal. También sabía que había muchos de su propio bando capaces de utilizar un argumento tan descabellado si con ello podían sacarse de encima a una de las favoritas del Señor Oscuro.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, Severus, no tengo más remedio. Pero eso no significa nada, ¿sabes? – Se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron – Nada tiene que cambiar entre nosotros. Para Rod es un matrimonio de conveniencia tanto como para mí.

Él se apartó de ella y le dio la espalda, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar lo que sentía. Pero Severus Snape no eran de los que llevan el corazón en la mano, a la vista de todo el mundo, y el papel del bastardo sin sentimientos le salía a la perfección.

\- Así que me dices que no cambiará nada¿verdad? Que seguirá todo como hasta ahora – Soltó una risa que sonó como un graznido - ¿Y qué pasará cuando tus padres te exijan nietos? Oh, claro, tú no quieres ser madre, pero tampoco querías casarte¿no es así? De todos modos, no es como si tú y Lestrange fueran a dormir en cuartos separados...

Para su indignación, y creciente furia, ella se echó a reír.

\- ¡Así que eso era lo que te molestaba! ¡Estás celoso!

Evidentemente la idea le resultaba hilarante, porque empezó a retorcerse por las carcajadas. A él se le secó la boca. No había nada, nada que odiase tanto como que se riesen de él, y no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo de parte de nadie, ni siquiera de ella.

\- ¿Tienes doce años, acaso? Realmente, Bella, si quieres engañarte de ese modo no te lo impediré, pero déjame decirte que nunca te creí tan ciega...

El insulto, en vez de enfadarla, la hizo reír aún más. Aquello le enfureció.

\- ¿Puedes decirme qué te resulta tan gracioso?

Ella hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar el aire.

\- Pues... ¡tú! – Él apretó los puños, empalideciendo de ira, pero Bella ni pestañeó – Me llamas ciega, ¡y en todos estos años no has sido capaz de ver porqué Rod Lestrange no me pondrá jamás una mano encima a mí ni a ninguna otra mujer!

Él se la quedó mirando, estupefacto.

\- ¿Quieres decir que... que Rodolphus Lestrange es... que él no...? – Severus Snape jamás se quedaba sin palabras, pero esto superaba todo lo precedente. Ella soltó otra carcajada, sus ojos chispeantes.

\- Nunca lo habías sospechado, ¿verdad?

Odiaba reconocer la derrota, pero tenía suficiente discernimiento para darse cuenta cuando una batalla estaba perdida.

\- No.

Era tristemente cierto. Aunque Rodolphus Lestrange jamás había tenido una novia, pese a tener a la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts a sus pies, aunque jamás se sumase a las conversaciones sobre los atributos físicos de tal o cual jovencita, aunque jamás pareciese  _percibir_  dichos atributos incluso cuando se trataba de casos tan excepcionales como el de Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, el gran maestro de Legeremancia, jamás había sospechado nada. _Idiota._

Bella sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo... pero se detuvo un instante antes de rozar sus labios.

\- Nada cambiará entre nosotros, Severus. Nada.

Y aunque él ya hacía largos años que había dejado de creer en cuentos de hadas, cuando se fundieron sus labios con los suyos se permitió, por un instante, creer la mentira.


	3. Acto III

**Acto III**

El frío del mármol traspasó su túnica como una daga cuando se deslizó a su lado. Ella no levantó la vista. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en una fuente frente a ellos. La fuente estaba adornada por siniestras gárgolas oscuras, con bocas retorcidas de las cuales salían espirales líquidos que caían formando un arco perfecto sobre el espejo de agua sombría que las rodeaba, sin perturbarlo. En la creciente oscuridad el agua no parecía traslúcida, sino negra y espesa, como la cabellera que le ocultaba el rostro.

Él esperó a que ella rompiera el silencio, pero al parecer no sentía la inclinación para ello por lo que éste se prolongó como las sombras a su alrededor a medida que avanzaba el anochecer. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la menguante luz, distinguiendo arbustos recortados artísticamente, complicados arreglos florales y pequeñas glorietas con bancos de níveo mármol, igual a aquél en el cual ellos se hallaban sentados. Pensó que nunca había visto un jardín tan cuidadosamente hermoso y, al mismo tiempo, tan desoladoramente abandonado. Nadie osaba hollar el inmaculado césped con sus pasos, nadie se refugiaba en las glorietas a contemplar el crepúsculo, nadie se detenía en su caminar para oler las flores. Sólo las sombras paseaban a sus anchas por los jardines, sólo las sombras y su mirada.

La miró de reojo y se preguntó si ella, tal vez, estaba contemplando no ya el paraje vacío que aparecía ante sus ojos, sino la visión de miles de fantasmas de tiempos idos. Fantasmas que habían paseado y jugado en el jardín, fantasmas de picnics de verano y de risas, de juegos y fiestas, fantasmas de muchachas enamoradas bajo los álamos leyendo versos o de niños corriendo por doquier. O tal vez ella sólo veía el jardín como lo que realmente era: el cementerio de un pasado más feliz.

Él, por su parte, tenía visiones de sus propios fantasmas con las cuales lidiar. El fantasma de un muchacho inseguro, un muchacho lleno de temor pero también de orgullo, un fantasma que alguna vez le había preguntado si había un modo de escapar de la oscuridad...

Lo habían despertado bruscamente en medio de la noche para darle la noticia y en un primer momento no lo había creído. Un día atrás, sangre había corrido por sus venas, el pulso había latido en sus muñecas, el aire había llenado su pecho. Un día después, su mera carcasa descansaba bajo tierra, el prometedor heredero de una de las más orgullosas castas convertido en cena de gusanos. ¿Cómo había podido suceder una cosa así?

Sin embargo, dentro suyo una pequeña parte de sí mismo había sabido la noticia mucho antes de que se produjera. Una parte de él había sabido lo que sucedería desde aquella vez en que el fantasma le había pedido que le mostrase la salida del negro laberinto. Porque no importaba cuánto quisiera engañarse a sí mismo, no existía tal salida. El laberinto se enroscaba sobre sí mismo de forma interminable y todos los caminos terminaban en muerte. Se preguntó cuál de aquellos caminos habría tomado el muchacho, aunque en verdad no importaba. El punto de partida podía diferir, mas el de llegada era igual para todos.

El negro cajón, con el blasón de su Casa, había parecido extrañamente insignificante a sus ojos. Era de un fulgurante ébano que empalidecía en medio de los fastuosos rituales que correspondían a su linaje. Él sólo guardaba memorias difusas de los mismos, un montón de discursos por parte de una interminable lista de sufrientes parientes y fervientes amigos, ninguno de los cuales había estado allí cuando el muchacho los había necesitado. La ironía, al parecer, lo acompañaría más allá de la tumba.

Ella había estado allí naturalmente, aunque sólo el tiempo suficiente para ofrecer sus respetos, arrojar un montón de polvo oscuro sobre el cajón y desaparecer entre la muchedumbre. Él hubiera querido acercársele pero sabía muy bien que, a ojos del mundo, ella no le pertenecía ni lo haría jamás. La había dejado partir, entonces, envuelta en un aura de negrura que funcionaba como un campo de repulsión para cualquiera que osase acercarse con huecas palabras de sentimiento. Él la había observado marcharse para luego fingir que prestaba atención al servicio. Supuso que los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo, procurando concentrar su atención en los detalles más mundanos para no pensar en la señal verde brillante que había aparecido en el cielo, iluminando tenuemente el cadáver ni en su significado, aunque era un secreto a voces. A veces, la fuerza de voluntad de la gente para mantener sus ojos ciegos y sus oídos sordos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor no podía menos que sorprenderlo. Y él que alguna vez había creído que esa necia ceguera era patrimonio de los vulgares Muggles.

Después de la ceremonia él se había dispuesto a partir pero una lánguida figura lo había detenido. Con sorpresa, descubrió que se trataba de la joven esposa de Lucius Malfoy. No creía haber intercambiado una sola palabra con ella en toda su vida. Se preguntó qué podría querer Lucius de él en semejante día y se dedicó a contemplarla con atención. Era una mujer de una belleza pálida, glaciar, con un manto de marmórea imperturbabilidad sobre sus gestos. Sin embargo, el desvaído azul de sus irises estaba rodeado por delgadas líneas carmesí, y como tocado por un rayo lo sacudió el pensamiento de que esta dama de hielo no era solamente la esposa de Lucius Malfoy, sino también la hermana de Bellatrix y la prima del muchacho asesinado.

\- Ve con ella a nuestra casa, Severus. Ella... ella no está bien.

Él asintió, recordando palabras que Bellatrix había pronunciado tiempo atrás, cuando la traición de aquella a quien ya nadie nombraba había tomado lugar ( _¿Cómo pudo ocultarnos una cosa así, cómo pudo ocultarnos lo que estaba haciendo con ese... ese sangre sucia? Entre hermanas no hay secretos_ ). Naturalmente, la única hermana que le quedaba estaba al corriente de su relación, por lo que las máscaras y disfraces eran innecesarios.

\- No se preocupe, iré con ella.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa que, por un momento, resquebrajó su máscara de hielo dejando al descubierto, en un brevísimo instante, a una niña desolada en medio del dolor de la pérdida. Cuando su marido apareció junto a ella para ponerle una mano en el hombro, la visión había desaparecido y otra vez la mujer de sociedad aceptó graciosamente las condolencias que le ofreciera.

Ahora se hallaba precisamente donde le habían pedido que estuviera, pese a lo cual se sentía inútil. Bella parecía decidida a no pronunciar palabra sobre cualquier sentimiento que la muerte de su primo pudiera haberle inspirado. El silencio, que primero le había permitido ordenar sus confusos pensamientos, ahora empezaba a pesarle como una losa que se cernía sobre ellos.

\- Bella, di algo.

Su única respuesta fue el leve suspiro del viento rozando las hojas de los álamos. Clavó en ella sus ojos oscuros, no sin cierta exasperación.

\- Bella, puedes hacerle creer al mundo y a tu marido que no estás afectada, pero no puedes engañarme a mí – ni a tu hermana – así que ya es hora de que dejes de actuar y  _me digas algo_.

Hojas secas comenzaron a arremolinarse por la brisa, mecidas por dedos fantasmales. El rostro de Bella seguía oculto a sus ojos y él tuvo que reprimir el deseo de sacudirla.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

El susurro lo tomó tan de sorpresa que, por un momento, no supo qué responder.

\- Cualquier cosa, Bella. Cualquier cosa.

Hubo una pausa y él temió que volviese a retrotraerse al silencio, pero una vez más lo sorprendió al decir:

\- A él le daban miedo las alturas.

Frunció el ceño, algo desconcertado.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Que a mi primo, cuando niño, le daban miedo las alturas. Siempre nos burlábamos de él por eso – Sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa alegre - ¿Ves aquel roble viejo de allí...? Ése, detrás de aquella glorieta... – Él asintió y ella continuó con su relato – Un día, lo reté a que trepase a lo más alto... Le dije que no sería un Black de verdad si no lo hacía, pero el pobre estaba tan aterrado...

\- ¿Y lo hizo?

Por primera vez ella lo miró, una ceja alzándose en su blanca frente.

\- Pues claro. Los Black somos muchas cosas, pero no cobardes. Subió a lo más alto... y cuando quiso bajar, pisó mal y se quebró un brazo. Pero lo hizo. Lo hizo y no se quejó ni una vez. Ni una – Su mirada horadó la suya, intensa – No era un cobarde, Severus. Digan lo que digan, él no era ningún cobarde.

Él asintió suavemente, colocando una mano en su hombro.

\- Lo sé, Bella. Lo sé.

Ella cerró los ojos, la tristeza envolviéndola como un velo.

\- No debía terminar así, Severus. Él era el último heredero de nuestro linaje, el linaje más importante del mundo mágico. No sólo eso, sino que él... él podría haber llegado lejos, más lejos tal vez que todos nosotros. No... no debería haber terminado así.

Él nunca la había escuchado hablar con una voz tan débil, tan dolida, y sintió un súbito frío. Porque en su tono no sólo había dolor, sino también incertidumbre... duda. La misma duda que él ya había escuchado escapar de otros labios, de aquellos que empezaban a cuestionarse las órdenes que recibían, de aquellos que desconfiaban de la causa... De aquellos en quienes la duda se arraigaba con tal fuerza que los arrastraba a su destrucción... de aquellos que, como Regulus Black, pagaban su arrepentimiento con la muerte.

Se estremeció al imaginar un destino similar para Bella, su Bella. Era demasiado horrible tan sólo pensarlo... sin embargo, tenía sentido. Ella era abnegada a la causa, pero Regulus era su sangre, su favorito, el pequeño al que había cuidado y querido y del cual luego se sintiera tan orgullosa. No era extraño que el dolor de una pérdida, de una decepción semejante la afectara profundamente... al punto, incluso, de sacudir sus creencias más arraigadas y nublarle el juicio. Y Bella era una criatura de pasión, de fuego y destrucción, no de fríos cálculos y raciocinio. Ella era tan intensa en sus odios como en sus amores, con una lealtad a su nombre y su sangre inquebrantables, una mujer que no conocía términos medios. Si decidía amar, amaba hasta la asfixia, pero al odiar... Al odiar, no había muralla ni lógica que pudiese reprimir su furia. Y a Regulus lo había amado tanto como a un hermano, había sido sangre de su sangre... ¿Quién sabía a qué locura podía arrastrarle el dolor de la pérdida?

Apretó los dientes. Pasase lo que pasase, él debía impedir a cualquier costo que ella compartiese el destino de su primo. Con absoluta claridad, supo que haría lo que fuese necesario para salvarla... incluso de ella misma.

\- Bella, entiendo que la injusticia de la situación te duela, pero no dejes que te nuble el juicio. No debes dejar que el sentimiento te arrastre a – por favor, Bella, escúchame. Tú te guías más por tus instintos que por la lógica, pero por una vez refrénate. Debe haber motivos para que sucediese lo que sucedió, motivos que no conocemos –

\- ¿Qué importan los motivos, Severus? – exclamó ella, furiosa – Lo que pasó ya es pasado, y los motivos que pudiera haber no cambian nada¿me oyes? No le defiendas, no después de lo que hizo, no digas que tuvo motivos porque no me importa, la cuestión es que lo hizo –

En un arranque de desesperación, él abandonó toda su habitual compostura y la sujetó por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí hasta que sus narices casi se rozaban.

\- Bella, por una vez serénate y no seas insensata. Quítate cualquier idea extremista que tengas en la cabeza y déjalo estar. ¿No te das cuenta que no sólo no puedes cambiar lo que pasó, sino que –  _Puedes terminar muerta tú también_ , pensó pero no pudo decir en voz alta – puedes empeorar las cosas? Deja de hablar como lo has hecho recién antes de que te escuche alguien y diga que no crees que los motivos del Señor Oscuro para matar a tu primo eran incuestionables...

Ella lo miró de hito en hito, sus ojos oscuros redondos como planetas.

\- ¡Por supuesto que el Señor Oscuro tenía motivos incuestionables para matar a Regulus! ¡Había traicionado a la causa!

Esta vez, fue su turno de sentirse estupefacto.

\- ... ¿cómo dices?

Pero ella ya no le escuchaba: un fulgor destellaba en sus ojos, y él casi podía sentir las oleadas de furia incontenible que despedía su piel.

\- Nos traicionó, ¿puedes creerlo? No sólo traicionó a su familia, a su nombre, sino que se atrevió a cuestionar la causa¡se atrevió a cuestionar al Maestro! – Su cuerpo entero temblaba de ira e indignación y él tuvo que soltarla - ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a algo así? ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a dudar, cómo pudo atreverse a abandonar nuestra misión? ¿No tenía sentido del deber, no tenía entendimiento para ver que el camino del Lado Oscuro es el único camino? – Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su voz sonó casi como un sollozo – Era tan valiente, tan brillante... ¿Qué pudo salir mal, Severus? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que nos traicionase así?

Fue incapaz de responderle. Sólo una vez había escuchado a Bella hablar así, aquella fatídica noche en que se habían enterado de la traición de su hermana. La misma furia, el mismo dolor, las mismas preguntas habían salido de la boca de Bella en aquella ocasión y probablemente, aunque no tenía modo de saberlo, también lo habían hecho cuando el mayor de los hermanos Black se había fugado de casa. Sin embargo ahora todo tomaba una connotación mucho más siniestra, porque la traición que dolía a Bella ya no era una rencilla familiar o un casamiento deshonroso, sino la muerte de su primo preferido. Muerte que, aparentemente, la había afectado exactamente igual que las otras dos traiciones, sin que en su tono o sus maneras se reflejase mayor dolor. Como si no hubiera ninguna diferencia entre pasar los días entre amantes de los Muggles a hacerlo en medio de gusanos. Tal vez para Bella no la hubiese. Sintió otro escalofrío... pero esta vez no por lo que pudiera sucederle a  _ella_.

\- Entonces – repuso él con suavidad, intentando convencerse a sí mismo – estás totalmente de acuerdo con la decisión del Señor Oscuro de matar a tu primo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- Severus, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Él no lo mató.

_Por supuesto que no. Un chico de dieciocho años no es lo suficientemente importante para que el Señor se tomase tanta molestia._

\- Me imagino que no, Bella. Me refería meramente a su decisión de dar órdenes de darle muerte.

Bella frunció el ceño, mirándolo con una fijeza tal que, si él no hubiese sabido que ella no tenía el talento, hubiera creído que estaba usando Legeremancia con él. De súbito se puso de pie, como si no pudiese estar inmóvil por más tiempo.

\- Severus, ¿no lo ves? Nadie mandó a matarlo.

Él parpadeó, sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella comenzó a caminar alrededor del banco en largas zancadas.

\- El Señor Oscuro no dio órdenes de matarlo, simplemente porque no sabía de la traición que se proponía llevar a cabo Regulus. ¿Crees que él iba a ponerlo sobre aviso? No, claro que no – Su paso se hizo más furioso, su tono, más cortante – Lo había pensado bien, Regulus. No fue un ataque de pánico: lo tenía todo planeado.

\- ¿Qué salió mal, entonces? – preguntó él, pero el frío que sentía por dentro le indicó que ya conocía la respuesta.

Bella paró en seco y lo miró de frente, el fulgor en sus ojos más terrible que nunca.

\- Me llamó a su casa. Quiso... – Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sardónica, cruel – Quiso convencerme de que me fuera con él. Me habló de sus motivos... tenías razón, tenía millones de motivos... cada uno más débil, más vergonzoso que el anterior. Que estábamos errando el camino, que lo que hacíamos era una monstruosidad, que destruiríamos al mundo mágico... Pero no miedo. Él no tenía miedo – Empezó a caminar de nuevo, sus pies golpeando con violencia el suelo de la glorieta, cada paso punteando su furia – No tenía nada de miedo... sólo un montón de ideas idiotas en la cabeza, como las que solía tener su hermano. Y entonces dijo lo peor de todo. Dijo... – La voz de Bella flaqueó un instante, como si le insumiese una fuerza extraordinaria repetir las terribles palabras de Regulus.

\- Dijo nada menos que... Dijo que el Señor Oscuro... Dijo que no era quien decía ser. Que nos había embaucado a todos. Lo llamó un vulgar... – Tragó saliva – Un vulgar sangre mestiza. Que no merecía dirigir a la nueva generación de magos y brujas sangre limpia – Bella dio un respingo, como si sus propias palabras pudiesen conjurar tal espanto. En momentos, sin embargo, había recuperado la compostura – Cuando me dijo eso, perdí el control.

Severus Snape no era partidario del dramatismo. Era una persona fría, calculadora, más dada a racionalizar que a sentir, poco acostumbrada a ser arrastrado por sus emociones y con muy poco respeto por quienes así lo hacían. La poesía, por ende, y todo género que se le relacionase, provocaba su desprecio, así como la gente que gustaba hablar en metáforas.

Sin embargo, si alguien le hubiese preguntado, hubiera jurado que en ese momento sintió cómo su corazón se detenía, cómo la sangre se volvía hielo en sus venas, cómo el mundo se había salido de su eje. Un frío helado le entumeció los músculos, haciéndole saber qué sentiría al llegar su muerte. Su boca se secó, el aire se vació de sus pulmones... y aunque sabía, aunque sabía que cada palabra era un paso más al infierno, no pudo mantenerse callado por más tiempo.

\- Bella... ¿qué has hecho?

Su respuesta fue cándida y aterradoramente sincera.

\- ¿Qué iba a hacer, Severus? ¿Dejar que se saliera con las suya? – Apretó los puños – Por supuesto que no. Tenía que detenerlo, y sólo había una manera. Lo maté.

Bellatrix Black Lestrange, otrora princesa oscura de Slytherin y orgullo de su clan, acababa de confesar, sin titubeos, sin sombra de remordimientos, que había asesinado a su primo por mano propia.  _El mundo se ha salido de su eje, en efecto._

Una voz que él no reconoció como suya se escuchó por sobre el murmullo del viento:

\- ¿Por tu propia cuenta, Bella? ¿Lo mataste sin que te lo ordenaran?

Ella asintió, férreo orgullo reflejado en sus facciones.

\- Así es. Claro que, al principio, el Maestro no apreció mi iniciativa – El recuerdo la hizo estremecer como la muerte de un ser querido no había podido hacerlo – Pero cuando le expliqué, cuando vio porqué lo había hecho, dijo... me dijo que se sentía orgulloso. De mí. Así dijo.

Una sonrisa demencial iluminó su rostro, una sonrisa que en vez de embellecerla la hizo parecer un espectro.

\- ¿Te imaginas, Severus? Dijo que lo que había hecho yo era admirable... que mi fervor por la causa era único y que yo también era única... ¿Te das cuenta? Me honrará por encima de todos los demás, seré su sirvienta más cercana, más cercana que una hija... Confiará en mí como en nadie más...

Él siempre había sabido, desde el mismo principio, que llegaría el día en que perdería a Bella para siempre. Las princesas oscuras de este mundo no estaban destinadas a terminar sus días atadas al destino de un pobre, grasiento sangre mestiza. Tarde o temprano su familia, el mundo o la propia ambición de Bella se la arrebatarían de las manos y no habría nada que él pudiera hacer por evitarlo. Muchas veces había temido que el final estuviese cerca (cuando se graduaron de Hogwarts, cuando le anunció su inminente casamiento con Lestrange) pero en aquel momento tuvo la certeza de que la había perdido para siempre. Y no habían sido ni las expectativas de su familia ni las reglas no escritas pero insoslayables del mundo mágico quienes se la habían arrebatado. No había sido su marido, ni su ambición. En realidad, ni siquiera había sido el propio Señor Oscuro.

Mientras observaba el destello demente en sus ojos negros, sus mejillas arreboladas y su frente en alto, Severus Snape supo, sin lugar a dudas, que había perdido a la mujer que amaba a manos de aquello que lo había atraído inicialmente a ella.

Su propia oscuridad.


	4. Acto IV

**Acto IV**

En la noche del solsticio de verano, las fuerzas de la oscuridad y de la luz se trababan en cruenta batalla por la supremacía. El día luchaba por ganarle a la noche, pero las sombras nocturnas no se rendían con facilidad, y el velo que dividía la realidad de la fantasía se rasgaba por un momento y cualquier maravilla podía suceder.

Así hablaba Eileen Snape a su hijo durante las largas noches en la destartalada casa de la calle de la Hilandera, donde gélidas ráfagas se metían por entre los recovecos en el invierno y las mantas y el fuego no alcanzaban para vencer al frío que parecía metérseles en la sangre. En aquellas noches, ella se envolvía en chales y se acurrucaba junto a su hijo, susurrándole historias. Historias de castillos encantados, de escobas voladoras, de pociones y conjuros; de hombres que se convertían en animales para despistar a sus enemigos y mujeres de belleza tan cautivadora que todos caían bajo su hechizo. Historias de magia, de aventuras y gloria; historias que eran la delicia de su corazón infantil, historias que llenaban de luz la sombría casa. Historias que los transportaban a ambos a un mundo de ensueño, un mundo que quedaba muy lejos del siniestro callejón con su tortuosa hilera de casas venidas a menos, muy lejos de sus vulgares vecinos, muy lejos de su padre.

Historias que, como todas las maravillas de la infancia, tocaron a su fin. Porque la magia existía, mas no así los cuentos de hadas. El sapo no se había convertido en príncipe ni la calabaza en carroza, y su madre pasó el resto de sus días estropeándose las manos para mantener limpia la casa y evitar los reproches de su marido. El niño que escuchaba embelesado relatos de tiempos idos en tierras de ensueño se volvió un joven de pasado oscuro y ojos vacíos, en alguien que ya no creía ni en cuentos de hadas ni en esperanzas vanas.

El joven estaba sentado en un sombrío sillón junto a la ventana, contra la cual golpeaban los embates de la tormenta. En su mano, un vaso lleno de líquido ámbar que menguaba a medida que el péndulo del reloj continuaba su eterno balancear. Las brasas en la chimenea habían dejado de brindar calor hacía mucho tiempo, y la única luz era la vacilante llama de una vela, cuyo resplandor dorado bañaba pálidos trozos de pergamino arremolinados sobre el escritorio. Sombras tenues bailaban sobre las minúsculas letras, dando la sensación de que las palabras cobraban vida.

_No hagas ninguna locura. No estoy seguro de que los rumores sean ciertos, pero aunque lo fueran, no vayas a cometer ninguna estupidez. Sabes de sobra que él no aceptaría que dudásemos de su poder, pero si lo peor llegase a ser cierto – entonces, ya nada importa, no tienes que arruinar tu vida para siempre por perseguir un ideal que tal vez ya no existe...--_

_*_

_Bella, mi Bella¿dónde estás? A mi alrededor todos celebran el fin de la guerra pero yo sólo puedo pensar en ti. ¿Dónde te has metido? Por favor, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, es demasiado tarde ya para cambiar las cosas. Vuelve a mí, yo podría ayudarte – o huye, huye muy lejos para que no te atrapen. Sé que eres capaz de cuidarte sola, pero todo el Ministerio está tras tu pista y temo que –_

*

_¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿No te das cuenta que ya nada sirve, que ya todo terminó? Fue una bella utopía mientras duró, pero no valía la pena que arrojases todo tu futuro por la borda. He leído en el Profeta lo que has hecho pero una parte de mí se niega a creerlo. No porque crea que tu conciencia te hubiera impedido hacerlo – nadie sabe mejor que yo que tu conciencia, que tu alma, hace ya mucho tiempo que han dejado de molestarte – pero porque no te creo capaz de hacer algo tan idiota. ¿Qué esperabas obtener? ¿Creías que te darían la información que buscabas si utilizabas la fuerza bruta? Bella, ¿qué le pasó a tu sutileza, qué le pasó a tu intelecto? ¿Cuándo el juicio se te nubló a tal punto? No has logrado nada, nada más que condenarte para siempre – ahora ya no puedo ayudarte, ni tampoco podrá hacerlo tu familia, cuyo buen nombre ha sido finalmente arrastrado por el suelo, arrastrándolos a todos ustedes con él. Tu linaje no te salvará esta vez, ni tampoco lo hará tu señor – nadie puede salvarte ahora. Y por Merlín, yo quería salvarte. ¿Por qué no viniste a mí? Esto no tendría que haber acabado así. Si tan sólo hubieras –_

*

_Sé de sobra que no lees mis cartas, ya no. Sé lo que piensas de mí – que soy un traidor a la causa, que me he cambiado de bando, que me he vuelto la marioneta de Dumbledore. Sé que ya no pronuncias mi nombre y que nada que venga de mí puede interesarte. Sé que crees que te traicioné._

_Pero nada de eso importa. Esta noche es oscura y fría y yo sólo puedo pensar en ti. En tus ojos – las más ardientes brasas no podrían comparárseles. Recuerdo cómo se encendían con tu pasión, cómo quemaban con tu hermosa furia. Recuerdo tu pelo, negro como las sombras que me rodean. Recuerdo tu sonrisa, tu voz. Recuerdo tu piel, tu respiración. Recuerdo cada surco, cada curva de tu cuerpo y cómo se encendía bajo mis dedos._

_¿Y de qué me sirve, Bella? Yo estoy aquí, en las sombras como siempre, tú estás allí, atada al destino que elegiste. No te engañes: el juicio no te ayudará a librarte. Crouch sólo quiere demostrarle al mundo cuánto odia a su hijo, y ni aunque mintieras con la habilidad del mismo Señor Oscuro podrías escapar a la sentencia. Aunque tal vez no mentirías de todos modos. Tal vez estés orgullosa de lo que has hecho._

_¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Una vez creí que sentíamos y pensábamos igual. Creí que, como yo, deseabas una oportunidad de demostrar tu valía, de saciar tu ambición, de llegar al poder. Y que si eso significaba entrar al servicio de otro, así lo harías pero sin nunca inclinar la cabeza ni olvidar quién eras: la princesa oscura de Slytherin, la estrella más brillante de la constelación Black._

_Nunca creí que se te obnubilaría la mente al extremo de abandonarlo todo para seguirle al fin del mundo... sobre todo si eso significaba sacrificar todo lo que alguna vez había sido sagrado para ti. Pero lo hiciste. Yo no deseaba creerlo, pero la noche en que me contaste lo de Regulus lo supe. Supe que habías ido tan lejos en tu lealtad que habías perdido el juicio._

_¿Sabías que antes de ir a ti él me buscó a mí? Yo traté de disuadirlo y creí que me había escuchado. Evidentemente, se parecía más a su hermano de lo que yo alguna vez había pensado: la terquedad es sin duda el rasgo fuerte de tu estirpe._

_No me escuchó, y al enterarme de su muerte pensé en ti. Creí, ingenua, absurdamente, que te había fallado. Había dejado que tu primo favorito cayera por culpa de su propia estupidez. Cómo hubiera deseado haber podido salvarlo para ti, Bella. Cómo hubiera deseado poder detener lo inevitable... sólo por ti. Creí que eso era lo que tú querías._

_Qué ingenuo, qué estúpido de mi parte. Tú no querías que yo lo salvara: podrías haberlo hecho tú misma pero te negaste. Tuviste que elegir, y en vez de elegir a tu sangre, a tu corazón, elegiste la oscuridad. En ese momento, te perdí para siempre._

_Mañana me arrepentiré de lo que he escrito. Mañana me arrepentiré de haber desparramado mis sentimientos entre meras palabras. ¿Recuerdas cómo me burlaba de ti por la forma en que llevabas el corazón siempre en la mano, a la vista de todos¿Qué le sucedió a ese corazón, Bella¿Se lo entregaste a él también, junto con tu alma, tu juventud, tu vida¿Has olvidado quién eras o la chica que nunca inclinaría la cabeza ante nadie, que siempre sería reina y nunca súbdita, jamás existió¿La abandonaste cuando te entregaste a él?_

_Soy conciente de que debería dejar ir tu recuerdo, que la mujer que una vez amé ya no existe y que debo olvidarme de lo que alguna vez fue. Pero en noches como esta, cuando ni la luna puede quebrar con la oscuridad que me rodea, tu presencia parece estar en todos lados. Veo el brillo de tus ojos en el reflejo del cristal, tu perfuma permea mi ropa, tu voz se escucha por sobre el susurro del viento. No puedo imaginar lo que los horrores de Azkaban le deben estar haciendo a tu belleza, a tu inteligencia, a la luz de tus ojos. Tú merecías un trono, mi reina oscura, no compartir un calabozo con seres tan inferiores a ti. ¿Por qué tuviste que enterrarte en vida de ese modo, tú, que estabas destinada a tenerlo todo? A veces pienso que –_

*

_Estimada Sra. Lestrange:_

_A juzgar por el mensaje que me ha llegado por intermedio de su hermana, usted no está interesada en recibir más correspondencia de mi parte. Aténgase a saber que no volveré a importunarla. Sé que esta misiva me será regresada sin abrir como las anteriores, pero me pareció - ¿cómo decirlo? –_ cortés _comunicarle que comprendo sus sentimientos actuales hacia mí, y que si se pudre en Azkaban por culpa de su testarudez es un asunto meramente suyo y no me compete en absoluto. Sea tan infeliz y miserable como le plazca._

_Atte._

_S.S_

*

La lluvia seguía golpeando las ventanas, la tormenta rugiendo en todo su esplendor. El líquido ámbar había desaparecido y la copa se había resbalado de sus dedos, convirtiéndose en miles de trozos de cristal que refulgían en el suelo.

Quien estaba sentado en el sombrío sillón ya no era un niño que creía en cuentos de hadas ni un joven desencantado: era la sombra de un hombre que alguna vez había vivido, sentido, amado y del cual sólo quedaba una carcasa vacía. Un hombre al que ya no le quedaba nada. Un hombre cuyos ojos vacíos estaban fijos en un trozo de papel en el suelo.

**_Diario "El Profeta" 21 de Diciembre de 1981_ **

_**MATRIMONIO LESTRANGE Y CÓMPLICES SENTENCIADOS A PERPETUA POR ATAQUE A LOS LONGBOTTOM** _

_**En la sesión de ayer del Wizengamot, se han presentado los cargos contra Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, su esposa, Bellatrix Black Lestrange y Bartemius Crouch, hijo. En una ocasión histórica, el propio padre de Crouch –** _

Si en la noche del solsticio de verano la luz le ganaba la batalla a la oscuridad y cualquier maravilla podía suceder; entonces... entonces en el solsticio de invierno la oscuridad se tomaba la revancha: las tinieblas se tragaban al mundo y las pesadillas cobraban vida.


	5. Acto V

**Acto V**

No tendría que haber terminado así.

Tendría que haber habido una tormenta. Proyectiles de lluvia golpeando contra su rostro, árboles arrancados de cuajo por el viento, pesadas cortinas de agua arreciando. El cielo oscuro encendido por relámpagos, la tierra entera sacudiéndose ante el poder del trueno. Todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza trabadas en cruento combate por su alma, por su vida.

Por su muerte.

Fuego. Las llamas ardientes de sus ojos tendrían que haber reducido a cenizas todo lo que alguna vez fue. Todas las miradas, todas las emociones, todas las palabras ahogadas por el calor del infierno. Así tendría que haber sido.

Tendría que haber sido de noche. Una noche sombría, sin luna, cuando las tinieblas lo dominasen todo. Tendría que haber sido de noche.

Pero no hubo ni noche, ni fuego ni tempestades. La tierra no se resquebrajó hasta llegar al magma, el viento no se convirtió en tornados, las aguas no se sacudieron, los ríos no cambiaron su curso.

Toda la pasión, todo el odio, la misma muerte: nada de todo eso había logrado perturbar la plácida naturaleza. El mundo, que tendría que haberse detenido, que tendría que haber lanzado su exhalación final, había seguido girando, imperturbable. Imperturbable a la sangre manando de sus heridas a borbotones, imperturbable a la violencia de su llanto, imperturbable a la sombra mortal en sus ojos. Imperturbable a la pasión, el odio y la muerte.

Él casi deseaba que así hubiese sido.

De ese modo, si todo hubiese acabado, si la devastación se hubiese producido a su alrededor en vez de hacerlo en su alma, tal vez él hubiera tenido algo más que este vacío, esta frialdad parecida a la muerte que le dejó la partida de Bella.

***

Todo se reducía a esto.

Una tarde agradable de primavera. Rayos de sol que se teñían de rosa y naranja al atravesar los vitrales de colores, bañando el lugar con una luz suave, cálida. Figuras de santos y mártires talladas en piedra y madera hasta llegar a la brillante cúpula en lo alto; un níveo altar con un mantel de pristísimo blanco; dos ángeles de mármol con antorchas iluminando el sagrario. Allí, en el lugar de honor, allí, oculto a la vista de todos estaba el cáliz, dorado y reluciente. Una luz difusa parecía rodearlo con un aura de magia y poder, haciéndolo parecer más grande de lo que en verdad era. Todo un campo de fuerza gravitaba a su alrededor, produciendo un magnetismo peligroso.

\- Morirás.

El cáliz no era lo único poderosamente mágico y peligroso allí.

A cada lado del altar, imitando inadvertidamente la postura de los ángeles con las antorchas, estaban ellos dos, la varita de cada uno apuntando a la garganta del otro. Una nube de indómito cabello negro rodeaba la cabeza de ella, su túnica negra colgando en jirones de su cuerpo, otrora hermoso y perfecto. Un rictus de pura furia y odio le torcía la cara, el fulgor demente de sus ojos era capaz de derretir el hierro. Podría haber sido una Furia, una arpía, la misma Parca. Algún ser demoníaco, alguna vasalla de Lucifer enviada como jinete del Apocalipsis. Observó su brazo extendido, la precisión de la varita, el brillo asesino de su mirada.

Satán hecho carne habría sido menos terrible.

Al otro lado estaba él. Su cabello negro, apelmazado por la transpiración, se le había pegado al cráneo. Su piel estaba blanca, un corte rojo le surcaba el rostro inexpresivo. Sus ojos... Sus ojos eran fríos como témpanos e igual de profundos. Nada podía leerse en ellos, nada podían reflejar esos largos túneles oscuros. Sólo la calma, la fría calma de la muerte.

La tranquilidad en la mirada de él era más aterradora que la demencia en la de ella.

Debería haber estado vestido de blanco. La nívea pureza tendría que haber envuelto su cuerpo, la luz de los justos tendría que haber creado una aureola alrededor de su cabeza. El paladín de la luz, envuelto en un cegador fulgor blanco como una llamarada... Pero su túnica era negra, también, y estaba manchada de sangre. Sangre derramada por otros...  _Nada de mártires inocentes por aquí_.

\- Morirás – repitió ella, su voz baja, profunda como los abismos del Averno. La ira y el odio estaban grabados a fuego en ella. Cada sílaba pronunciada por esos labios podía ponerle los pelos de punta al soldado más aguerrido. La mano que sostenía la varita apuntando al cuello de ella no tembló.

\- No si yo te mato primero.

Su voz, tan inexpresiva como sus ojos, resultó más perturbadora que todas las amenazas del tono de ella. Fuerzas poderosas, muy equitativa y peligrosamente poderosas estaban enfrentándose allí.

Pero si ella representaba a las fuerzas de la oscuridad y quien apuntaba a su garganta, las fuerzas de la luz, entonces ¿dónde encajaba él en este fresco demencial?

Momento de descubrirlo.

\- Disculpen la intromisión, pero hay una copa que me gustaría llevarme. Si no les causa inconveniente...

Los dos giraron la cabeza hacia él al mismo tiempo, con expresiones igualmente atónitas en sus rostros. Evidentemente ninguno de los dos lo había visto salir del confesionario donde se había ocultado durante el improvisado duelo.

_¿No se alegran de verme, acaso?_

La sorpresa se volvió comprensión, la comprensión, espanto. Y del espanto al puro odio hubo un solo instante.

\- Tú, asqueroso traidor...

\- ...asesino...

\- ...¿cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara aquí, después de...?

\- ...juro que lo vas a pagar...

Era casi enternecedor ver cómo los dos grandes enemigos se hallaban ahora hermanados por su odio hacia él.  _Nada como un enemigo común para unir a las masas._  Por un momento, lo invadió el orgullo al ver las fuertes reacciones que aún era capaz de provocar.

Al notar que las dos varitas apuntaban ahora a su propia garganta, se preguntó si el orgullo no estaba sobrevalorado.

Pese a todo sonrió despectivamente.  _Ah, sí, recuperemos la vieja máscara._

\- ¿Qué, acaso creían que eran los únicos interesados en el cáliz?

Aquello descolocó a la bruja.

\- ¿Para qué podrías querer...? – Calló a mitad de la frase, sus ojos agrandándose ante la súbita comprensión. Su rostro se contrajo por la furia y - ¿se atrevía él a pensarlo? – el horror. – No pretenderás... alzarte con su poder, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera tú puedes estar tan loco...

Él sonrió más marcadamente, sin molestarse en sacarla de su error. Ella nunca lo comprendería.

\- ¿Para qué otra cosa querría tenerla, Bella? – dijo en cambio, dando un paso tentativo al frente. Las manos sosteniendo las varitas se tensaron, pero ninguno parecía querer arrojar el primer conjuro y arriesgarse a fallar. - ¿O acaso me crees capaz de desearla por motivos más...  _altruistas_ , como Potter?

Los ojos del chico se entrecerraron, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. ¿Era posible que por fin estuviera aprendiendo a controlarse, contra todos sus pronósticos¿O sencillamente estaba demasiado furioso para hablar?

\- Lo sabía. Siempre lo supe: eres un asqueroso traidor...

Bellatrix escupía cada palabra, casi como si le diese asco pronunciarlas pero no tuviese más remedio. Él se mantuvo impasible.

\- No tienes ningún concepto de lo que es la lealtad...

Ella dio un paso hacia él, rompiendo así el perfecto triángulo mortal. Él contempló un momento el rostro ajado, los hombros hundidos, las sombras debajo de sus ojos... Toda su belleza marchita, profanada, robada.

\- ¿Y de qué te ha servido a ti tu lealtad, Bella?

Aquello la desconcertó. Sus ojos oscuros relampaguearon por la indignación.

\- ¿Como que de qué me ha servido? – Dio otro paso hacia él, la varita siempre apuntando a su garganta – Soy su vasalla más fiel y él lo sabe. Sabe que mi lealtad es inquebrantable y confía en mí como en nadie más...

El brillo de fanatismo demente, ahora dolorosamente familiar, había regresado a sus ojos; su voz estaba teñida de orgullo; su rostro, transfigurado por la dicha. ¿Cuántas veces ya la había visto así? ¿Cuántas veces la había mirado a los ojos sólo para ver reflejada en ellos su locura? ¿Cuántas veces ya había escuchado la misma cantinela sin sentido? Hubo una época en que escalofríos le recorrían la columna vertebral cuando la veía así.

Ahora sólo le resultaba tedioso.

\- ¿De veras, Bella?

Ella dio un respingo y los nudillos que sujetaban la varita se volvieron blancos.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar...? – Una zancada la acercó más a él – Por supuesto que confía más en mí que en ningún otro, a nadie más le encargó custodiar...

Calló de golpe, recordando quizás que su señor no la había autorizado a revelar el más profundo de sus secretos frente a dos enemigos declarados. Él tuvo que contenerse para no dirigirle una sonrisa burlona. ¿Era realmente tan ingenua como para que creer que él no conocía el valor del cáliz?  _Ah, Bellatrix, yo sé mucho más sobre ese cáliz de lo que tu señor se atrevería jamás a confiarte..._ Sin duda alguna él sabía más de lo que había sabido Regulus Black en su momento.

_Pero bien que el pequeño Reg se la jugó, ¿no es así?_

Todos habían subestimado a Regulus Black, el niño mimado y presumido, el benjamín que había obtenido el título de heredero sólo porque su hermano mayor había resultado ser una deshonra para su familia. El joven, inexperto Regulus...

Una ingenuidad por parte del Señor Oscuro, creer que Regulus estaría demasiado asustado para intentar vengarse, que no utilizaría el conocimiento que tenía sobre el relicario para devolverle el golpe, subestimarlo por su juventud... Dumbledore siempre decía que era un error juzgar a los jóvenes como si no...

No, mejor no pensar en Dumbledore. No esa noche, cuando había tanto en juego. Pero eso le recordaba...

Por el rabillo del ojo observó que Potter ya no apuntaba directamente a su garganta, sino que había aprovechado la nueva proximidad entre Bellatrix y él para apuntar a un punto intermedio entre ambos. De ese modo, con un leve movimiento de muñeca podría embrujar a cualquiera de ellos dos. Seis años y medio más tarde venía a encontrarse con que Potter no era tan idiota como parecía.

\- Para poner un sólo dedo en ese cáliz tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Desafortunadamente Bellatrix Lestrange, al revés que Potter, no parecía haberse vuelto menos idiota con la edad.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me importaría en lo más mínimo caminar sobre tu cadáver, Bellatrix?

Por un fugaz instante, una expresión indescifrable ensombreció sus rasgos, pero al momento la frialdad asesina había vuelto a su rostro.

\- No podrás matarme, Snape. No eres tan poderoso.

La sonrisa de él se volvió más pronunciada.

\- ¿De veras lo crees así?

De reojo, vio que Potter los observaba con morbosa fascinación, parado exactamente en la misma posición. ¿Es que Potter planeaba quedarse allí parado como una estúpida gárgola? Retiraba lo dicho: el chico era tan idiota como siempre había creído.

Por algún motivo, el pensamiento no lo reconfortó.

\- Sabes que sí.

Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado y dio un paso al costado.

\- ¿Y si te demuestro lo contrario?

Él dio otro paso y comenzó a rodearla. Ella siguió su movimiento con la varita.

\- Inténtalo – siseó ella, sin sacarle los ojos de encima. Su cuerpo siguió el movimiento del de él hasta que quedaron nuevamente enfrentados – Si te atreves.

Él rió entre dientes.

\- ¿Si me atrevo?

Ahora ella le daba la espalda tanto a Potter como al sagrario.  _¿Qué le pasó a tu intelecto, Bella?_

Ella lanzó el primer conjuro, que él pudo esquivar con facilidad. El suyo impactó directamente contra la rodilla de ella, quien se dobló en dos por el dolor. Antes que él pudiera saborear su triunfo, sin embargo, ella contraatacó y esta vez un corte irregular se trazó en su hombro, provocando que manara sangre. Curó el corte con un veloz movimiento de varita y le arrojó rápidamente otro maleficio a Bellatrix, que lo esquivó por los pelos. El rostro beatífico de una virgen con los ojos vueltos hacia el cielo estalló en mil pedazos.

Los dos se sumieron en una especie de trance, siguiendo los pasos de una danza cuidadosamente coreografiada y familiar. Un maleficio Seccionador, una maldición Cruciatus, un hechizo Incendio... Jarrones destrozados, candelabros rotos, cortinajes rasgados... Todo era destruido al paso de los dos combatientes, que habían abandonado el altar principal para perseguirse mutuamente en la parte central de la iglesia.

No era la primera vez que se batían a duelo. Ya en Hogwarts al caer la noche buscaban un aula desierta para practicar todo lo aprendido en la Sección Prohibida, y una vez al servicio del Señor Oscuro habían mantenido la costumbre de practicar juntos. Siempre habían sido experiencias intensas, ocasionalmente aterradoras. Cada uno había querido demostrarle al otro que era el mejor, vencer a toda costa por honor, por orgullo... Por estupidez. Porque eran jóvenes y soberbios, porque se amaban pero más amaban su ambición. Por la razón que fuese, cada uno había aprendido los movimientos del otro hasta lograr predecirlos con los ojos cerrados. Él estaba seguro de que nadie la conocía tanto a ella a la hora de un duelo como él y viceversa. Como equipo, habían sido formidables: cada uno de sus pasos perfectamente coreografiado, cada maleficio arrojado con absoluta coordinación. Nadie había podido enfrentarse a ellos.

Ahora todo era diferente. Ya no peleaban para demostrar su superioridad ni para practicar lo aprendido: cada maleficio era lanzado con letal precisión para causar el mayor daño posible. Nada de ganar por honor: era matar o morir.

-  _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un Cristo de yeso con el corazón sangrante en la mano explotó, y él tuvo que refugiarse debajo de un banco para protegerse de la pesada cabeza con aureola incluida que casi le cae encima.

\- ¿Tan mala puntería tienes, Bellatrix?

Por toda respuesta recibió un rugido de ira y un nuevo maleficio, pero esta vez estaba preparado. Su maldición le dio de lleno a la bruja, que cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con convulsiones. Sin poder evitar una sonrisa de suficiencia, él salió de su escondite y se acercó a ella.

\- Pensé que te gustaría: es una de mis invenciones. No es tan doloroso como un Cruciatus, pero a ti siempre te gustaron mis hechi-

Entre espasmos, ella logró agitar la varita erráticamente. Él giró para ver cómo un pesado confesionario de madera oscura se le venía encima.

Un dolor insoportable le subió como un rayo ardiente por la pierna izquierda, atrapada bajo el bloque de madera. Soltó un gemido de dolor: no tenía fuerzas para gritar.

Ella rodó sobre sí misma y se puso sobre manos y rodillas. Respirando entrecortadamente levantó el rostro, pálido como la cera, y lo miró. Una sonrisa macabra y torcida le curvó los labios.

Con dificultad, se acercó a él, quien intentó apuntarle con la varita... sólo para descubrir que la misma estaba fuera de su alcance. Tambaleándose, ella se puso en pie y le pisó la mano derecha. Él apretó los dientes. No le daría la satisfacción de gritar.

\- ¿Qué dices ahora, Severus? Entre tú y yo, creo que este es el final más adecuado para...

Se cortó en seco, su rostro crispándose por la furia ante una visión más allá de él.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS, ASQUEROSO MESTIZO!

Olvidándose de él, echó a correr hacia el altar principal. Con un esfuerzo y un nuevo gemido de dolor, él logró girar un poco el cuerpo en esa dirección y casi soltó una carcajada.

Potter, de quien él ya se había olvidado por completo, estaba de pie sobre el mantel blanco del altar, con la varita apuntando directamente al cáliz en el sagrario. En el nuevo silencio que había dominado la capilla, él distinguió un murmullo en latín pero desde aquella distancia no pudo descifrar las palabras. Hubiera sido irrelevante, ya que el efecto de las mismas era visible desde donde él estaba atrapado. Un vapor verde rodeaba al cáliz, un vapor que por momentos se teñía de rojo, naranja y violeta y que estaba volviéndose más y más denso.

\- ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO, NIÑO IMBÉCIL!

Por algún motivo irracional, Bellatrix corrió hacia él en vez de echarle un maleficio para derribarlo del altar. O tal vez no era tan irracional: nada garantizaba que matar al muchacho detendría la acción del hechizo.

Mas, ay, había que tener en cuenta la idiotez congénita de Potter.

En su prisa, Bellatrix saltó por encima de uno de los altares secundarios, volcando un candelabro dorado que cayó con gran estruendo. Potter apartó los ojos del cáliz y miró sobre su hombro justo a tiempo para ver a la Mortífaga atravesar a la carrera la nave central hacia el altar principal. Los ojos verdes se agrandaron al doble. Él no podía culparlo: con los jirones de tela negra arremolinándose alrededor de su cuerpo, su cabello oscuro de punta y el rostro contraído por la ira, la mujer parecía una enviada del Infierno.

En ese momento tan crucial, los genes de su línea paterna decidieron salir a la superficie.

\- ¡NOOOOO!

Le llevó un momento darse cuenta que era él mismo quien gritaba, tan horrorizado estaba por lo que contemplaban sus ojos.

Potter, en un arrebato de pánico y estupidez, dejó a un lado el encantamiento que estaba practicando para liberar el cáliz de su santuario... y tomó las asas directamente con las manos para levantarlo.

Durante un instante que se prolongó en una eternidad, nada sucedió. Él soltó un grito, Bellatrix se paró en seco y Potter sostuvo la copa, sus ojos clavados en ella, admirándola. Entonces...

Una explosión de luz blanca encegueció sus ojos; sus tímpanos fueron perforados por un rugido ensordecedor que sacudió la iglesia entera. El suelo tembló, los vidrios se resquebrajaron, las estatuas se derrumbaron. Un vacío sordo y blanco nublando sus sentidos...

_Moriré por la estupidez de Potter. Qué apropiado_.

El fin de los días llegó y pasó. El edificio dejó de temblar, el estruendo cesó y sus ojos volvieron a ver.

Parpadeó varias veces para deshacerse del destello blanco grabado en su retina y vio a Potter suspendido en el aire a cuatro metros del suelo. Con la cabeza caída hacia atrás, sus piernas y brazos lánguidamente colgando, Potter parecía un extraño grabado de la Ascensión, envuelto en un resplandor blanco.

Se mantuvo suspendido así por un momento, en la quietud que había caído sobre el lugar. Bellatrix y él lo contemplaron en silencio, sin atreverse a actuar. El halo de luz blanco que rodeaba el cuerpo del chico resplandeció hasta convertirse en un fulgor enceguecedor. Él contuvo la respiración. Un nuevo rugido sacudió el templo...

Potter fue arrojado con la fuerza de un huracán hacia el otro extremo del pasillo central. Chocó contra las puertas dobles de roble, sus brazos abiertos en cruz, un hilo escarlata descendiendo por su frente al deslizarse su cuerpo hasta el suelo.

Una nueva calma descendió sobre ellos, para ser prontamente quebrada por la salvaje carcajada de Bella, carcajada que reverberó por los muros de piedra hasta llegar con sus ecos a la cúpula. Él la contempló un momento, el salvaje abandono con el cual ella se dejaba llevar, la dureza de su rostro, el gélido timbre de su risa demencial...  _¿Cómo pude amarla alguna vez?_

Sus ojos se apartaron de ella: era demasiado doloroso verla así, tan alejada del ideal que él alguna vez había tenido. Su mirada recorrió la iglesia en ruinas, los vitrales resquebrajados, los escombros en el suelo, su varita, que ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de sus dedos.

Su varita. Parpadeó. Debió haber rodado con los temblores que habían sacudido el lugar. Echó una mirada de reojo a Bellatrix, quien todavía estaba revolcándose por la risa. Apretando los dientes para no gritar, se estiró cuanto pudo. Su pierna pareció estallar por el dolor, pero sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la varita.

Un giro de la muñeca y un encantamiento no verbal lograron liberarlo. Otro encantamiento le curó la pierna. No del todo, pero lo suficiente para poderse poner en pie con sólo un quedo gemido de agonía.

Cuando elevó la mirada, descubrió que Bella ya no reía.

\- ¿Así que vas a seguir insistiendo?

Él sonrió burlonamente para ocultar el dolor en su rodilla.

\- Tú me conoces. ¿Y tú, Bella? ¿No vas a rendirte?

Sus ojos se volvieron hendijas a través de las cuales refulgía su odio, sus labios se torcieron en una mueca. La varita apuntó directamente a su pecho.

\- Nunca.

El duelo volvió a comenzar – exactamente igual que antes, absolutamente diferente. El momento de prueba, de medir los movimientos del otro había pasado. Ya no había más juegos, no más fintas. La soberbia había dejado lugar al odio sin adulterar.

Ahora ambos tiraban a matar.

\- ¿Cómo has podido traicionar así al Maestro? ¿Qué pudo ofrecerte Dumbledore para que cayeses tan bajo?

Un rayo esmeralda lo pasó rozando. Un vitral de la Última Cena estalló, dejando sólo la figura de Judas Iscariote para contemplarlos desde lo alto.

\- ¿Dumbledore? Queridísima Bella, ¿olvidas quién lo mató, cuando tu sobrino se dejó llevar por el pánico, cuando Greyback prefirió dedicarse a asustar niños? ¿Te olvidas que fui yo quien llevó a cabo lo que el Señor Oscuro no pudo lograr en casi treinta años?

Un pesado banco de oscura madera voló en infinitas astillas al ser tocado por un rayo dorado.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de él!

Una puerta de hierro salida de sus goznes, dirigiéndose a él como un misil...

\- ¿Por qué no, Bella? Es un mago poderoso, pero mortal... o lo será cuando consiga esa copa.

La puerta destrozando otro confesionario, un nuevo maleficio haciendo un tajo en el pecho de ella, una agitación de la varita y él sintiendo un nuevo dolor en su costado...

\- ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Un grito desgarrador cuando su maldición la alcanzó...

\- Si así lo deseas...

Brillantes gotas de sangre en forma de pétalos de rosa cubriendo el suelo, rodeando un jarrón hecho añicos... Un santo con la cabeza cercenada... Antiguos querubines destrozados... La antorcha dorada de uno de los ángeles de mármol rota a sus pies... El otro ángel, partido a la mitad por una maldición asesina que había errado el blanco por milímetros...

\- ¿Por qué dejaste que me pudriera en Azkaban?

Se dio cuenta, con un dejo de amarga diversión, que las preguntas habían dejado de ser meras provocaciones, una estrategia más para distraer al enemigo, para entrar en el pantanoso terreno de lo personal. Él la miró y, por un instante, vio a la mujer que había amado en la expresión apenada, furiosa y acusadora de Bellatrix.

Pero esto era un duelo a muerte y cada disparo debía ser letal.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste tan estúpida como para dejarte encerrar allí?

El tiro había dado en el blanco, a juzgar por el rostro de ella, que había vuelto a crisparse.

Contraatacó con mayor furia y a él empezó a serle difícil esquivar los golpes. Un dolor atroz le laceraba su rodilla mal curada, tenía cortes y magulladuras en todo el cuerpo, sus pulmones le dolían, la misma mano que sujetaba la varita le palpitaba...

La contienda se volvió más intensa y despiadada. Un trozo de balaustrada casi le da en la cabeza, la misma cúpula parecía estar resquebrajándose por la violencia de sus conjuros. Una batalla cada vez más brutal, cada vez más mortífera...

\- ¿Qué te pasó, Severus? – Su varita no dejó de disparar un conjuro tras otro, pero él pudo leer en su rostro la emoción descarnada - Creí que te conocía. Que ambicionábamos las mismas cosas...

El dolor en su rostro, la incredulidad, la furia, lo atravesaron como ninguna de sus maldiciones lo había logrado.  _Y creías que te habías vuelto inmune a esta mujer_. Había tanto de niña en su voz, de niña mimada que no entendía porqué las cosas no salieron según lo planeado, que no entendía cómo su sueño se convirtió en pesadilla. Una vez, ella había sido una niña mimada. Mimada por su familia, por sus compañeros, por la sociedad... Una niña mimada a la que él había envidiado y deseado con toda su alma.

¿Dónde estaba esa niña ahora?

\- Que te pasó a ti, más bien. ¿Cómo puede ser que te hayas olvidado de ti misma al punto de abandonar todos tus sueños de poder para conformarte con el papel de sirviente? – Su tono se hizo más crispado, más áspero, como si su voz se hubiera arrastrado sobre astillas de cristal – ¿Qué te pasó para que te olvidases de tu linaje, de tu orgullo? Podrías haber sido una reina, con el mundo a tus pies... – Él sacudió la cabeza con un pesar en absoluto fingido – Elegiste ser una esclava.

El rostro de ella volvió a ser una máscara. Una que el conocía muy bien: la máscara de asesina, de Mortífaga, la máscara de la sirvienta del Señor Oscuro. Una máscara de fanatismo, de demencia...

Una máscara que parecía un recuerdo burlón del rostro que otrora había amado.

\- No sabes de lo que hablas. Yo tengo el honor de ser su vasallo más fiel...

La misma cantinela de siempre, como una pesadilla que se repetía indefinidamente...

Él alzó la mirada. No, indefinidamente no. Era hora de ponerle punto final a toda esta insania.

De una vez y para siempre, costase lo que costase.

\- Ah, pero sí que lo sé, Bella. Tú puedes engañarte tanto como quieras, pero lo sé mejor que tú – Por un momento, dudó. ¿Era posible que después de todo aún hubiera esperanza¿Estaba a punto de cometer un terrible error? – Desearía que... – Recordó entonces a su madre, la ingenua que había desperdiciado toda su vida esperando una palabra de cariño de su marido, huraño y violento hasta el final.  _No puedes moldear el granito, no importa cuanto lo desees._

– No, los deseos no sirven de nada. La mujer que amé está muerta... y también lo estarás tú.

Ella lo miró un momento, sin comprender.  _Ahora_. Él levantó su brazo, apuntando por encima de la cabeza de ella. Un susurro, un chasquido, unas chispas azules... Al elevar sus ojos, ella soltó un grito de horror. En un súbito acceso de cobardía  _– no es cobardía, tengo que apurarme, rápido, rápido que se acaba el tiempo_  – él se dio media vuelta para no ver cómo el gigantesco órgano le caía encima desde diez metros de altura y echó a correr.

_El sagrario, sólo piensa en el sagrario, no mires a ningún otro lugar, no escuches nada, no pienses en nada más, sólo el sagrario, sólo la copa y tu misión, el resto no importa, nada importa ya..._

Haciendo oídos sordos a cualquier otra cosa menos la voz de su propia mente taladrándole el cerebro, él corrió hacia el sagrario. Iba tan velozmente como se lo permitía su pierna, bloqueando el dolor, bloqueando cualquier sensación que pudiera permearse. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el sagrario, la meta, el fin de su misión.  _Corre, corre, tiempo, se te acaba el tiempo._

Al ser más alto que Potter no necesitaba treparse a la mesa para alcanzar la copa, lo cual era una suerte porque difícilmente su rodilla se lo hubiese permitido. Así tan sólo tuvo que estirar el brazo izquierdo mientras sacaba de entre los pliegues de su negra toga una daga. Una daga con runas finamente cinceladas, que refulgió en la luz moribunda del atardecer que atravesaba un vitral. Él la observó un momento, la antigua empuñadura de hierro, la hoja plateada cubierta por runas y símbolos de otras eras... Se mordió el labio. No era el momento para echarse atrás. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar en lengua arcana.

Con un rápido y brusco movimiento, hizo un tajo profundo en su brazo izquierdo. La sangre empezó a manar, gotas resplandecientes como rubíes cayendo en el cáliz. Siguió murmurando palabras largamente olvidadas, mientras su sangre se convertía en la bebida que saciaría la sed del cáliz.

Podía sentir a su alrededor el campo de fuerza que se liberaba, el aura poderosa del cáliz lentamente desvaneciéndose ante el encantamiento. Por mucho que le doliese admitirlo, Potter había hecho un buen trabajo: casi no le quedaban defensas por penetrar. La energía lo rodeaba como un halo, poniendo sus cabellos de punta y erizándole la piel. Tendría que haberse sentido débil por la pérdida de sangre, mas no era así. Se sentía pletórico, extasiado ante el poder que lo rodeaba en ráfagas que ondulaban a su alrededor.

_¿Así que éste es el verdadero poder de la magia antigua?_  No le costaría nada acostumbrarse.

Cuando consideró que el cáliz estaba lo suficientemente lleno tomó las asas, la daga todavía en su mano derecha, y lo levantó para acercarlo a sus labios. Miró el contenido carmesí un instante... cerró los ojos y bebió.

La última barrera había caído. El cáliz era suyo.

O tal vez no.

Un golpe estruendoso, una maldición, un cuerpo arrastrándose por el suelo, más juramentos murmurados por lo bajo, pasos que se acercaban...

\- ¡DEJA ESE CÁLIZ AHORA, TRAIDOR!

Al deslizarse la última gota por su garganta, él apartó el cáliz de sus labios. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, sujetando la copa con una sola mano. La vio cruzar el pasillo como un vendaval, cubierta de pies a cabeza en sangre, sus ojos enloquecidos, su pelo arremolinándose como una nube de tempestad...

Y la locura, la enajenación más absoluta, el abismo más terrible de la insania grabado en cada línea de su rostro.

\- ¡Hijo de puta traidor, voy a descuartizarte!

Antes siquiera de que él pudiera pensar en liberar una de sus manos para agarrar la varita, ella saltó sobre la mesa del altar y se arrojó hacia adelante, su expresión más siniestra que la de la misma Parca. Él soltó un grito ahogado cuando ella le cayó encima, se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse contra el sagrario para no caer.

La miró a los ojos. Oscuros, terribles, hondos abismos de locura y horror, de odio e ira, obsidiana ardiente que amenazaba con quemarle... Esos ojos lo matarían: era su destino, el noveno círculo del infierno, lo que veía reflejado en ellos.

Los mismos ojos que lo habían atraído a ella, que lo habían llevado a la perdición... Era justo que fueran esos ojos los que lo mataran. Iba a morir y no le importaba. Si morir era su destino, que así fuese. Estaba demasiado cansado para seguir luchando.

Pero los ojos negros, los ojos de la muerte, se abrieron en un espasmo de sorpresa y confusión. El cuerpo de ella empezó a resbalar hacia el suelo, su boca formando una pregunta sin sonido.

\- ¿Qué...?

No comprendió lo que sucedía hasta que vio la empuñadura negra sobresaliendo de su pecho.  _Oh._

Ella había corrido hacia su propia muerte. Él ni siquiera había sido conciente de ello.

Sus labios se movían, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

\- Calla, Bella, calla...

Con delicadeza, la colocó sobre el pristísimo altar con los brazos abiertos en cruz, cual sacrificio sangriento de otra era, de otra tierra. La acomodó con ternura, quitándole el cabello ensangrentado de la frente con una caricia. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, sonidos inarticulados salían de su garganta.

\- No hables, Bella... Tranquila, por favor, tranquila que...

¿Que todo estaría bien? Se estaba muriendo y no había nada que él hubiera podido hacer para evitarlo... aún si hubiese estado dispuesto a intentarlo.  _¿Lo estaba?_

Nunca lo sabría.

La sangre manaba a borbotones de su pecho y ella se agitaba por el dolor. Volvió a abrir la boca, tratando de hablar, pero sólo salió de su boca un gemido estrangulado. Su respiración era agitada, irregular, menguante. El final estaba cerca.

Con un último esfuerzo, levantó apenas la cabeza y su mano agarró el cuello de su túnica. Sus ojos moribundos ardían al clavarse en los suyos, ardían con miedo, confusión, odio, dolor... Tal vez también amor.

Sus labios se agitaron una última vez y un susurro vacilante escapó de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué?

Antes de que alguna mentira piadosa acudiese a sus labios, antes de poder decirle una verdad que nunca entendería o un engaño que no se merecía, sus ojos encendidos como ascuas se pusieron en blanco, su mano aflojó la presa. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sobre el mantel cuyo purísimo blanco ahora estaba teñido con el carmesí de su sangre.

Tardó un momento en comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Un momento que se estiró en un siglo, un milenio, un Eón. Ella estaba quieta, más quieta de lo que nunca la había visto, pero aun así una parte de él esperaba que ella se levantase para continuar el duelo.

_No se levantará._

Tragó saliva y sintió como si cristales rotos le bajasen por la garganta. Se inclinó hacia adelante para mirarla a los ojos, ahora apagados y sin vida.

\- Lo siento, Bella. Te amé... te juro que... Yo quería salvarte, Bella. Quería salvarte, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Besó sus labios, aun tibios. Al apartarse vio que los labios de ella se habían vuelto rojos por la sangre que todavía estaba en los suyos. El resto de su rostro, en cambio, estaba lentamente volviéndose blanco.

Sin dejar de mirar su figura extendida sobre el altar, tomó la copa que en algún momento había dejado que cayera al suelo y comenzó a darse la vuelta para salir de allí.

\- Déme la copa.

Dio un respingo al ver a Potter apoyado contra una columna. Su rostro estaba del color de la cera, gotas de sangre resbalaban de su cabello azabache, su túnica caía de su cuerpo en jirones... pero la mano que sostenía la varita apuntándole al corazón – que parecía haber dejado de latir hacía rato – era firme.

Él clavó sus ojos negros en los verdes y vio una férrea determinación en ellos.  _Déme la copa_. No necesitaba Legeremancia para saber lo que sucedería si se negaba.

De pronto, se sintió muy cansado.

\- ¿Y si me niego?

Potter ni se molestó en encogerse de hombros.

\- Déme la copa y le dejaré marchar.

Él miró fijamente al rostro del muchacho – no, ya no era un muchacho – y vio que era sincero. Nada quedaba en ese rostro del chico que lo había perseguido por los terrenos del colegio clamando venganza. En su rostro ya no se reflejaba la ira, el dolor, el odio: sólo esta fría, acerada determinación. Una determinación inquebrantable, que lo llevaría hasta el fin del mundo para cumplir su objetivo.

Estaba dispuesto a dejar a un lado años de resentimiento, a dejar a un lado la furia y el dolor provocados por el asesinato a sangre fría de su mentor – todo por la copa. No, la copa no.

La misión.

¿Quién hubiera creído que llegaría el día en que él y Potter tendrían un rasgo en común?

\- Démela.

El tono de Potter era calmo, inexpresivo.  _Nada de ostentar emociones esta vez_. O tal vez Potter se sentía tan cansado como él.

Él giró el cáliz en sus manos, que reflejó en múltiples destellos la luz menguante. Levantó la vista para mirar a Potter.

\- No. La he pagado demasiado cara.

Miró en dirección al altar con su oscura diosa sacrificada. Potter siguió su mirada y su máscara inexpresiva se resquebrajó un momento, dejando traslucir... ¿disgusto? ¿Comprensión? ¿Incredulidad? ¿O tal vez un poco de cada una?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Potter de pie allí y cuánto había escuchado?

Él volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de Potter.

\- Tú puedes quedarte con todos los otros. De éste me encargo yo.

Potter dio un respingo. Él tuvo que contenerse para no dedicarle un sonrisa despectiva. ¿Acaso creía ser el único que conocía el secreto?

Potter se recuperó pronto, sin embargo: otra vez la máscara glacial fue colocada en su lugar.

\- Los demás no me servirán de nada si esa copa no es destruida.

Él miró el cáliz una vez más. Su superficie pulida, sus asas finamente cinceladas, el delicado grabado con el símbolo de la estirpe de su dueña... Él podía sentir en sus dedos el poder que manaba del bello cáliz. Había sido forjado un milenio atrás, en los albores de la magia por una de las más grandes brujas de la historia. La leyenda decía que ella lo había imbuido de toda suerte de hechizos y poderes asombrosos, de maravillosos dones para todo aquel que bebiese de él...

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Potter.

\- Será destruida.

Esperó la reacción de Potter. Esperaba que le arrojase un maleficio, que gritase con vehemencia que nunca confiaría en él, que intentase arrebatarle la copa de las manos. Lo que no esperaba era que simplemente inclinase su cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo pensativo, con una intensidad que por una vez no le recordó a su padre sino a Dumbledore.

\- ¿De qué lado está usted realmente?

Una risa amarga escapó de sus labios.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que de ninguno?

Potter frunció el ceño.

\- Creería que está loco.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- Tal vez lo estoy.

Los ojos de Potter parecieron atravesarlo con su intensidad. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser un mocoso mimado para convertirse en este adulto con determinación de acero¿Cuándo había dejado de ser un niño para convertirse en un oponente a su mismo nivel?

La fuerza con que sujetaba la varita se incrementó aunque su rostro no traicionó emoción alguna.

\- Todavía recuerdo lo que le hizo a Dumbledore.

Él cerró los ojos, volvió a abrirlos.

\- Yo también.

Esperó, entonces, el golpe final. Potter lo tenía a su merced: su varita estaba escondida entre los pliegues de su túnica, su daga, hundida en el pecho de Bellatrix. Un solo movimiento de muñeca, y Potter pondría fin a toda esta locura...

Para su sorpresa, el joven bajó la varita un par de centímetros, una máscara indescifrable ocultando toda emoción.

\- Volveremos a vernos. Usted... usted tiene mucho que pagar.

Y sencillamente desapareció.

Volvió al lado de Bella. Sus ojos oscuros se habían vuelto vidriosos, su rostro ahora estaba completamente blanco. Intentó cruzarle los brazos sobre el pecho, con la pose calma de la muerte, pero el rigor mortis se lo impidió. Después de varios intentos fallidos desistió. Se conformó con acomodar los jirones negros, en un vano intento de hacerlos parecer una mortaja adecuada. Peinó con los dedos sus cabellos, ahora tiesos por la sangre seca, y rozó el frío mármol de su frente. En la muerte ella volvía a ser hermosa, aunque nadie más que él pudiese creerlo así.  _Descansa, Bella. Es hora._

Con una última caricia cerró sus párpados.

Elevó sus ojos hacia la cúpula, ahora resquebrajada y oscura. Sus ojos recorrieron las paredes agrietadas, las tallas destrozadas y se posaron en un vitral que milagrosamente permanecía indemne.

Se encontró mirando los rasgos contraídos por el dolor de un Cristo clavado a su cruz, una corona de espinas lacerándole la frente y ríos escarlata bajándole por el rostro. La pena del mundo entero, el sufrimiento de todas las épocas, las lágrimas de todas las tierras se condensaban en el dolor de un solo rostro contemplándolo desde lo alto. Sintió un escalofrío.

Sus ojos bajaron por el cuerpo lacerado del Hijo de Dios hasta llegar a sus pies, a los cuales lloraban desconsoladamente su madre y su discípulo. ¿Llorando la pérdida de un gran hombre, de un brillante destino para la humanidad?

No. Llorando la pérdida de un ser humano, de un hijo que alguna vez había sido niño, de un maestro que alguna vez había sido un amigo. Llorando la pérdida de una risa, de una voz, de unos ojos encendidos por la pasión, de unos labios que alguna vez habían hablado de amor...

Cuando se acercó una mano al rostro Severus Snape descubrió, no sin cierta sorpresa, que sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas.


End file.
